Pokota
Pokota (ぽこた) is an on Nico Nico Douga with an airy, rather nasally voice that has been described as being delicate yet strong at the same time. He originally made an account on Nico Nico Douga back in 2008 and uploaded covers of songs to show his skill in impersonating GACKT, as his voice had been said to sound similar to a younger GACKT. Pokota has since steered away from being compared to him and is now recognized as a singer in his own right. Pokota is part of a doujin circle called Egamyer with keyboarder Rino. He is also a member of RootFive (√5), which consists of himself, Kettaro, Mi-chan, and koma'n. Affiliations and Collaboration projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # Vol.1 (Released on January 14, 2010) # (Released on March 31, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on May 09, 2010) # Vol.2 (Released on May 14, 2010) # (Released on June 16, 2010) # (Released on July 30, 2010) # (Released on January 16, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # (Released on May 01, 2011) # SEKIHAN the GOLD (Released on August 03, 2011) # Melodic 1.5 (Released on August 13, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Hanataba Animate bonus CD (Released on January 25, 2012) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # HaNaPoKo♨Labo with Hanatan (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # (Released on November 21, 2012) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # FancyZoo 2 with Rino & (Released on 31 December, 2012) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) # Summer Days (Released on July 16, 2014) # Kimi no Mirai (Released on November 19, 2015) # ROOTERS (Released on February 25, 2015) # MAIRAN (Released on June 8, 2016) # Dai Gyakuten Emotion (Released on December 12, 2016) # STORYLIVE COLLECTION (Released on December 13, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * Hanapoko with Hanatan * Macarons with Mi-chan List of Covered Songs (2008.06.15) # "au revoir" (MALICE MIZER song) (2008.06.23) # "BrokenHeart" (Original) (2008.08.21) # "Dancing Samurai" (2008.08.30) # "Dancing Samurai" -retake- (2008.09.07) # "under the darkness" (2008.10.05) # "Yokkorasex" (2008.10.20) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Gake no Ue no Ponyo" (Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea) (Gake no Ue no Ponyo theme song) (2008.10.27) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2008.12.01) # "Pantless Melt" (Parody of "Melt") (2008.12.24) # "Yonayona☆Aniki Fever" (2009.04.11) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Journey through the Decade" (Kamen Rider OP) feat. Pokota and GACKT (2009.05.04) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.05.10) # "Cendrillon" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2009.06.02) # "Paranoid Doll" (2009.09.13) # "Dancing Samurai" feat. Pokota and Go☆Jasu (2009.10.24) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2009.10.23) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Pokota, Dasoku and Riseha (2009.12.18) # "Imitation Black" feat. Pokota, Purikuma and Piko (2009.12.23) # "magnet" feat. Pokota and Kaito (2009.12.24) # "Koe" (Voice) (2010.01.01) # "Episode.0" (2010.01.12) # "Aquarium" feat. Pokota and clear (2010.02.05) # "Aquarium" (2010.02.18) # "Hayate" (The Gale) (2010.04.23) # "Uta ni Katachi wa nai Keredo" (Though This Song has No Form) (2010.05.11) # "Hikari Zakura" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2010.05.19) # "Nibiiro no Machi" (Dark Gray Road) (2010.05.29) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) (2010.06.08) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2010.07.05) # "Toraumakyaba Jou" feat. Pokota and Foo-san (2010.08.12) # "Memeshikute" feat. Pokota and Foo-san (2010.08.27) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Pokota, clear, Dasoku, Beeeeige and Anima (2010.10.30) # "LOVE Dokkyun" -Live- (2010.12.09) # "Cantarella" (2011.01.11) # "Aitai" (2011.01.14) # "Aitai" feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.01.22) # "Perfect Crime" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2011.02.11) # "Leia" (2011.03.04) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2011.03.10) # "Blackjack" (2011.04.04) # "GOLD" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Carnival" (2011.04.15) # "Shinkanron code:variant" (2011.04.24) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2011.05.13) # "Little Traveler" -Piano ver.- (2011.06.04) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) -Piano ver.- feat. Pokota and Hidatomo (2011.06.20) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. Pokota, Dasoku, Mi-chan, Kettaro and koma’n (2011.06.14) # "Matryoshka" feat. Pokota and Purikuma (2011.07.20) # "Episode.0" (2011.08.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Pokota and nero (2011.08.09) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Shinshakaijin, Pokota, Beeeeige, Purikuma, amu and recog (2011.08.12) # "Hanage Uta" (2011.09.11) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.26) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) feat. Pokota and 96Neko (2011.10.19) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You) feat. Pokota and Kogeinu (2011.10.30) # "MERRY GO ROUND" feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.11.18) # "Marble Bright" (2011.12.08) # "magnet" feat. Pokota and nero (2011.12.30) # "Letter Song" (2012.01.11) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.20) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) (2012.02.01) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.07) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.05.12) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Ggrks" (Go Google it) feat. Hanatan and Pokota (2012.05.17) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "High Risk x Lolita" (2012.04.06) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) feat. Pokota and Purikuma (2012.04.12) # "ACUTE" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Pokota and Koman (2012.04.22) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.04.25) # "SPICE!" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.05.15) # "Eboryuuto" (2012.05.20) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.07.27) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf That Fell in Love With Red Riding Hood) feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.08.04) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. Pokota, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, Che:Sakurai and 96Neko (2012.08.28) # "Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.08.30) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.09.03) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and Wotamin (2012.09.07) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.09.11) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Pokota and koma’n (2012.10.30) # "ShinseiΩShinwa (Next Generation)" (NewΩMyth (Next Generation)) (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.11.02) # "Dramatic Yume Monogatari" (Dramatic Dream Story) (2012.11.09) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2012.11.23) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2012.11.30) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.11) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Illustrated PV) (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) (Live-action PV) (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.26) # "Takaramono" (Treasure) (2013.03.07) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.19) # "Mr. Music" (2013.04.21) # "be foolish///" (Original) (2013.06.12) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Holy Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.14) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Edition- feat. Pokota and KIKKUN-MK-II (2013.10.09) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Illustrated PV- (2013.10.30) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Live-action PV- (2013.11.06) # "white love" (2013.12.12) # "GHOST" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2013.12.22) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Pokota and Hanatan (2014.01.07) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Pokota and Mi-chan (2013.01.17) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2014.01.18) # "Kimi no Taion" (2014.01.24) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Pokota, 96Neko and clear (2014.02.07) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Kimi no Mirai" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.10.18) # "Kurayami no Cinderella" (2014.12.12) # "Haruka Kanata" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.01.28) # "Love Ninja" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.02.11) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (2015.02.26) # "Ai no Scenario" (2015.03.21) # "from Y to Y" (2015.04.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2015.04.24) # "Seidenki Ningen" (2015.05.12) # "Sarishinohara" (2015.05.18) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" feat. Pokota and Koma’n (2015.06.05) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Pokota and Mi-chan (2015.06.12) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) feat. Dasoku and Pokota (2015.07.03) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Piano arrange- (2015.07.09) # "One-chance Boku no Megami-sama~!" (One Chance Boku no Megami-sama ！！！) (Original) (2015.07.22) # "One-chance Boku no Megami-sama~!" (One Chance Boku no Megami-sama ！！！) -Dance ver.- (2015.07.25) # "LOST ONE no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2015.08.17) # "Love Flower" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.08.26) # "Renai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2015.09.24) # "Paintër" feat. Tourai, 5mario, halyosy, Seramikaru, Kettaro, Suzuhana Yuuko, ＿＿, Dogma Kazami, Kousuke, Alfakyun., Ikasan, Pokota, Shirofuku, Ry☆, Hanatan and koma’n (2015.10.19) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.10.23) # "Koshitantan" feat. Pokota and Kettaro (2016.10.09) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Many Previous Existences) ((RADWIMPS song) (2016.10.14) # "P.S. I LOVE U" ((Gackt song) (2017.01.12) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.11) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Although Songs Have No Form)-live ver.- (2017.07.09) # "Kimi ni Sasagu Fantasia" (Fantasia Dedicated to You)-live ver.- (2017.08.03) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2017.08.18) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends)-acoustic ver.- (2017.10.20) # "Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Temperature)-acoustic ver.- (2017.10.23) # "Dear" -acoustic ver.- (2017.10.24) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -acoustic ver.- (2017.10.27) # "Risky Game" -acoustic ver.- (2017.10.29) # "Yami Iro Alice" (Dark Colored Alice)-acoustic ver.- (2017.11.02) # "Amanojaku" (A Born Coward)-acoustic ver.- (2017.11.04) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkles)-acoustic ver.- (2017.11.05) # "Mr.Music" -acoustic ver.- (2017.11.06) # "Yokkorasex" (Good *uck)-acoustic ver.- (2017.11.05)(Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Yoshiwara Lament" -acoustic ver.- (2017.12.02) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song)-acoustic ver.- (2017.12.08) # "Hajimete no Oto" (The First Melody )-acoustic ver.- (2017.12.09) # "rain stops, good-bye" -acoustic ver.- (2017.12.10) # "Distance" -acoustic ver.- (2017.12.11) # "Black Rock Shooter" feat. Gero, Kogeinu, ASK, Pokota, Dasoku, that, Yuge (2018.03.04) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Outsider" (2018.06.08) # "Tengaku" (2018.06.29) # "Charles" (2018.07.13) # "Hibana" (2018.08.03) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkles) (2018.08.19) # "Kowashite" (2018.08.25) # "Proto Disco" feat. RootFive (√5) (2018.11.02) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Smiley*2 albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here |track1title = Scissorhands |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = Nem |track2title = Kuro no Henyoku |track2lyricist = StudioIMO |track2composer = StudioIMO |track2arranger = StudioIMO}} |track1title = Juvenile |track1lyricist = |track1composer =Dios |track1arranger = |track2title = SPICE! |track2lyricist = minato |track2composer = minato |track2arranger = |track3title = Perfect Crime |track3lyricist = samfree |track3composer = samfree |track3arranger = |track4title = Too much Love |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Sweets & Bitters |track5lyricist = Yuuto |track5composer = Yuuto |track5arranger = |track6title = Aitai |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Dios |track6arranger = |track7title = Nakimushi Kareshi |track7info = (Crybaby Boyfriend) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = HoneyWorks |track7arranger = |track8title = Suki Kirai |track8info = |track8lyricist = |track8composer = HoneyWorks |track8arranger = |track9title = Ggrks |track9lyricist = |track9composer = AaminP |track9arranger = |track10title = Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei |track10lyricist = Nem |track10composer = Nem |track10arranger = |track11title = Cendrillon |track11lyricist = |track11composer = Dios |track11arranger = |track12title = LOVE ~ since 1999 |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = }} |track1title = Dramatic Yume Monogatari |track1info = (Dramatic Dream Story) |track1lyricist = Pokota |track1composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track1arranger = |track2title = Aizou Dilemma |track2info = (Love-Hate Dilemma) |track2lyricist = Pokota |track2composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track2arranger = |track3title = Yuujin wa Minna Kekkon Shimashita. |track3info = (All of My Friends Got Married.) |track3lyricist = Pokota |track3composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track3arranger = |track4title = Dare ga Hage Yanen |track4info = (Who're Ya Callin' Baldy) |track4lyricist = Pokota |track4composer = TOM |track4arranger = |track5title = 10 years ago |track5lyricist = Pokota |track5composer = Katsuhiko Kurosu |track5arranger = |track6title = Kore Kara mo Zutto |track6info = (Forever and Always) |track6lyricist = Pokota |track6composer = Pokota |track6arranger = |track7title = See You Again |track7lyricist = Pokota |track7composer = YOU |track7arranger = |track8title = Dramatic Yume Monogatari |track8info = (Dramatic Dream Story) (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track8arranger = |track9title = Yuujin wa Minna Kekkon Shimashita. |track9info = (All of My Friends Got Married.) (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track9arranger = }} ) |image = fancyzoo2.png |datereleased = December 31, 2012 |crossfadeyt = lUxTcqiV1e4 |crossfadennd = sm19633051 |albumartist = Matsunaka (まつなか) |shops = |track1title = Regret |track1info = (Pokota) |track1lyricist = Rino |track1composer = Rino |track1arranger = |track2title = CryMySoul |track2info = (Rino) |track2lyricist = Rino |track2composer = Rino |track2arranger = |track3title = Life |track3info = ( ) |track3lyricist = Rino |track3composer = Rino |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Takaramono |track1info = (Treasure) |track1lyricist = Pokota |track1composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track1arranger = |track2title = Haranbanjou Otome no Koi |track2lyricist = Pokota |track2composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track2arranger = |track3title = Takaramono |track3info = (Treasure) (Instrumental for men) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track3arranger = |track4title = Takaramono |track4info = (Treasure) (Instrumental for women) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track4arranger = |track5title = Haranbanjou Otome no Koi |track5info = (Instrumental for men) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track5arranger = |track6title = Haranbanjou Otome no Koi |track6info = (Instrumental for women) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track6arranger = }} |track1title = be foolish/// |track1lyricist = Pokota |track1composer = Tetsuya Kobayashi |track1arranger = |track2title = Second Stage |track2lyricist = Pokota |track2composer = Takahiro Kawata |track2arranger = |track3title = be foolish/// |track3info = (Instrumental for men) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Tetsuya Kobayashi |track3arranger = |track4title = be foolish/// |track4info = (Instrumental for women) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Tetsuya Kobayashi |track4arranger = |track5title = Second Stage |track5info = (Instrumental for men) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Takahiro Kawata |track5arranger = |track6title = Second Stage |track6info = (Instrumental for women) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Takahiro Kawata |track6arranger = }} |track1title = Lady go!!! |track1info = |track1lyricist = Pokota |track1composer = Suzuki Morihiro |track1arranger = |track2title = Lady imagination |track2info = |track2lyricist = Pokota |track2composer = Sasaki Osamu |track2arranger = |track3title = Physical love |track3info = |track3lyricist = Pokota |track3composer = Takahito Eguchi |track3arranger = |track4title = Fate is decided |track4info = |track4lyricist = Pokota |track4composer = Kurauchi Tatsuya |track4arranger = |track5title = Sora no Tobi Kata |track5info = |track5lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Uchi ni Saboten wa Nai Keredo |track6info = |track6lyricist = Pokota |track6composer = Suzuki Morihiro |track6arranger = |track7title = Takaramono |track7info = (Treasure) |track7lyricist = Pokota |track7composer = Suzuki Morihiro |track7arranger = |track8title = Boku ga Ikiru Imi |track8info = |track8lyricist = Pokota |track8composer = Pokota |track8arranger = |track9title = Danzai no Serenata |track9info = |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Hitoshizuku-P, |track9arranger = |track10title = white love |track10info = |track10lyricist = Pokota |track10composer = YOU |track10arranger = |track11title = Aishite |track11info = |track11lyricist = Pokota |track11composer = Kawada Takao |track11arranger = |track12title = be foolish/// |track12info = |track12lyricist = Pokota |track12composer = Tetsuya Kobayashi |track12arranger = |track13title = Dramatic Yume Monogatari |track13info = (Dramatic Dream Story) |track13lyricist = Pokota |track13composer = Morihiro Suzuki |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Dokidoki ☆ Natsu Koi Monogatari |track1info = |track1lyricist = Pokota |track1composer = Ishida Hiroo |track1arranger = |track2title = still I love you |track2info = |track2lyricist = Pokota |track2composer = Ooyagi Hiroo |track2arranger = |track3title = Daiichiji Wan Nyan Dai Ronsou |track3info = |track3lyricist = Pokota |track3composer = Kouchi Yoshifumi |track3arranger = |track4title = Dokidoki ☆ Natsu Koi Monogatari |track4info = (Instrumental) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = Ishida Hiroo |track4arranger = |track5title = still I love you |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = Ooyagi Hiroo |track5arranger = }} CD = |track1title = TATTOO ~Setsuna no Hebi~ |track1info = |track1lyricist = Pokota |track1composer = kiyo (Janne Da Arc) |track2title = Sayonara Distance |track2info = |track2lyricist = Pokota, Yamashita Kazuaki |track2composer = Yamashita Kazuaki |track3title = Inner fear |track3info = |track3lyricist = Pokota, Yamada Yusuke |track3composer = Yamada Yusuke |track4title = Koi Uta |track4info = |track4lyricist = Pokota, Ihashi Naruya |track4composer = Ihashi Naruya |track5title = 13-kaime no Daikirai |track5info = |track5lyricist = Pokota |track5composer = Kakumoto Mai |track6title = Yara Sera Ce Lavie |track6info = |track6lyricist = Pokota, Yamashita Kazuaki |track6composer = |track7title = Brave story |track7info = |track7lyricist = Pokota |track7composer = Ooyagi Hiroo }} |-| DVD (Limited Edition only) = |track1title = Yara Sera Ce Lavie |track1info = MV |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track2title = Summer Poko Dream ~Natsu no Yosei wa Kimi Dake sa~ |track2info = Image Video |track3title = Making of |track3info = }} -Independence Day- = |-| -Music Box Version- = |track1title = Cendrillon 10th Anniversary |track1info = (Hanatan, Pokota) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Catastrophe |track2info = (Hanatan, Pokota) |track2lyricist = Trumpet Booto |track2composer = Signal-P |track2arranger = Signal-P |track3title = Jail Breaker |track3info = (Hanatan, Pokota) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dance Beat Heart Beat |track4info = (Hanatan, Pokota) |track4lyricist = Shibasaki Yuuki |track4composer = Shibasaki Yuuki |track4arranger = Shibasaki Yuuki |track5title = Yoru wo Oyogu Usagi |track5info = (Hanatan, Pokota) |track5lyricist = Fuyu |track5composer = Fuyu |track5arranger = Fuyu |track6title = Silent Majority |track6info = (Hanatan, Pokota) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Gallery |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 1.png|From left to right: Clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |Clear pokota anima beeeeige dasoku - mrs pumpkin 2.png|From left to right: Clear, Pokota, Anima, Beeeeige and Dasoku as seen in their collab cover of "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" Illust. by Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ) |Perfectcrime_hanatanpokota.png|Hanatan and Pokota as seen in their cover of "Perfect Crime" |Aitai_pokota_hanatan.png|Hanatan and Pokota as seen in their cover of "Aitai" }} Trivia . * He likes the anime Rave. * His hobby is playing darts. * He claims to take care of his nails in his leisure time. * He doesn't believe in divination.ROOT FIVE's 08/29/2018 Nico Park Broadcast * His favorite word is "wholeheartedly." * He originally wanted to become a baseball player, a politician, or a pilot. * Mi-chan has said that Pokota can be likened to a dog, and more specifically, a chihuahua. * He always has to brush his teeth before he goes on-stage. * A goal of his is to study abroad in China. * His favorite motto is "Where there's a will, there's a way." }} External Links * Website * Yoshimoto Artist Profile * Blog * Twitter * mixi * Facebook * Plurk * LINE Blog